Causing Havoc
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After Harry's name came out of the goblet of fire, he decided that getting angry wouldn't help. He decided it was time to show he was the son of a Marauder.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except the idea for the story. Harry Potter is owned by Jk Rowling. I just like to play with her characters

Chapter one

After Harry Potter's name came out of the goblet of fire, he was angry. Then he realised that getting angry won't help. He decided to cause big problems, he was going to create havoc by making a mockery of Howards and the triwizard tournament. He was going to follow in his father's and godfather's footsteps and prank everyone. He wasn't going to just cause problems for the committee, the champions or the task, he was going to disrupt the school, along with people like Fudge. Harry thought Fudge deserved to be pranked for refusing to believe that Sirius was innocent.

Harry's first problem was working on how. He had plenty of idea's for pranks. Some he thought of himself, some Sirius had told him about. As he was thinking he heard the twins who were working on their joke products with Lee. When the twins mentioned a few of their products that were ready for testing, it gave Harry more idea's. He wouldn't steal the twins idea's, but it got his imagination going. His second problem was how to cause problems.

Harry decided to use his cloak and go for a walk, hopefully something would come to him. As he walked around the castle one thing occurred to him was how many portraits there were, not to mention, how many statues and armour that decorated the hallways. Harry wondered if he could charm them in some way. He would need to study up on that to see if he could find something to work. Another thing he noticed as he walked was dust and dirt just seemed to disappear. One minute it was there, like the cobwebs in the corner, the next it was gone. It was then that Harry realised how he could destroy the tournament and have a lot of fun doing it.

Harry found a deserted corridor on the fourth floor, 'Dobby,' he called quietly. The little elf appeared before him, then Harry almost toppled over as Dobby hugged his legs, 'Hello Dobby.'

'The great Harry Potter called Dobby.'

'How would you like to work for me Dobby?'

'Dobby would be honoured Harry Potter sir.'

'Okay, we'll work on wages and everything later if you want. But do you know of any other free elves that might want to work for me?'

'Dobby knows lots of free elves Harry Potter, but they want family, they do not want paying.'

'Well, I suppose they could become my elves. I could make them the offer.'

'Can Dobby belong to Harry Potter?'

Harry knelt down in front of the elf, 'I thought you liked being free.'

'Dobby does because I no longer have mean master, but it makes my magic weak Harry Potter sir. House elves needs to be bonded to a master so his magic stays strong.'

'I never knew that,' Harry took Dobby's hand, 'Okay, you can bond with me if you want. But we'll work on a way for you to have fun clothes without me freeing you, and there will be no punishment from me, nor are you to punish yourself. Now, how do we bond and how can I get you uniform or fun clothes without freeing you?'

'Yous be just holding your wand and saying you want Dobby as your house elf. All house elves can make clothes Harry Potter sir, all wes needing is the material which is not clothes.'

Harry grinned, 'Perfect. Now, one other problem, first is I will need money so you can get material and a few other things I might need, but I can't get to Gringotts.'

'An owned house elf can go to Gringotts for their masters Harry Potter sir, wes shop for our masters as well. Old nasty master and his family were lazy, they made Dobby do everything.'

'You are wonderful Dobby. So let's bond then I will get you to help me so we can find more house elves. I'm going to need a lot to help with my plans, then I'm going to need to fix my family's house so we have somewhere to live. I'm never going to return to the Dursley's, not when I have enough money to live on.'

Dobby told Harry what to say, then he recited the words. A flash of light which turned into a golden thread passed between Harry and Dobby. Both of them couldn't stop smiling. Harry asked Dobby for a room in the castle he could use but stay hidden from everyone. Dobby told him about the come and go room, then dragged Harry to the seventh floor to show him.

Harry knew the moment he stepped into the room that he would be using this room often. He decided to stay there and have some lunch, which Dobby provided. It gave Harry time to think up some ways to disrupt the school and cause havoc. Once Harry began to eat, Dobby went to find all the free house elves to ask if they wanted to bond with a new master who is great and kind to house elves.

When the first sound of popping was heard, Harry looked up from the book he was reading, a book on charms that he had never seen before. One by one house elves began to appear before him and all of them looked terrible. When Dobby approached him after the last elf appeared Harry knew there were at least fifty house elves. He may need to add an extension to his family's home just to house them all.

Harry spoke kindly to the house elves then explained his rules, like no punishing themselves. If they feel like they did something wrong they were to come to Harry and talk to him. They could ask a question or ask for something without fear of being given clothes or punished. The main thing Harry wanted was loyalty so no one would find out anything Harry didn't want anyone to know.

Harry spoke for a good twenty minutes and many of the house elves looked curious. They had never met a wizard who would want them to be more friends than master and servant. But when Harry said they could work all they wanted as well as have time to themselves, they all wanted to bond to him.

Dobby would introduce each house elf then Harry would recite the bond. It took a while and he knew he would forget many of their names, so he would have Dobby always remind him. Winky was one of the elves that did the bond and the only thing Harry said to her for now was to get sober and look after herself. One thing Harry did was have Dobby write down all their names and then Harry could find out what types of things they might like to wear. He explained they could be classed as uniforms for the Potter house, but he wanted clothes that they would nice but also fun clothes, along with being practical.

Once that was sorted, Dobby took Harry's Gringotts key then went to get some money out of his vault so the elves could start by making their clothes, not just clothes for the house elves, but they were going to make Harry clothes as well. Since they were in Hogwarts and it was where Harry needed them to help create havoc, they decided to use the come and go room as their home base. But the house elves told Harry they could add elf charms to prevent anyone else entering the room or accidentally finding the room. One timid elf told Harry that house elf magic could create an illusion at the end of the corridor so no one could follow their master to the room. They would see Harry enter the corridor then turn off and go down another corridor, but the real Harry would be walking to the come and go room.

Hearing about the magic the house elves could do, it gave Harry a lot of idea's about his plan. But one plan Harry wanted to do straight away, to deal with Ron for turning his back on him. Ron was about to encounter spiders, lots of spiders, even in his bed. If Ron acted like Harry thought he would then Ron would be driven from Gryffindor tower, hopefully he would be driven from Hogwarts.

After three years of the shit Harry had to put up with, not just from Ron but from others, he decided it was time to take control and get some pay back. With Ron, he was supposed to be a friend, yet he called Harry a liar and told him to piss off. Harry said enough, he wasn't going to put up with Ron or anyone that caused him problems. He wanted to do something to half the students when it was found out he could talk to snakes, but he didn't know enough magic at the time so he didn't end up paying them back. He remembered how he couldn't walk the corridors without being accused of being dark, then he was the one they blamed for hurting the students. No, Harry said enough, things were going to change.

Another person Harry wanted to start with was Snape. Snape and his unfair treatment, not to mention his snarl that was constantly on his face. Harry spoke with the house elves to get idea's on how he could play pranks and punish people without hurting anyone, it would just be very embarrassing. Working it like this would hopefully give Harry some peace from the looks of loathing and hatred. He also needed idea's for the actually tasks of the tournament. He was hoping it was cancelled but if it wasn't, he had to learn a lot of magic in the hope he didn't end up dead, or even badly injured. When Harry looked around the room and Dobby explained how the room worked, he realised this would be the perfect place to learn and to catch up on subjects he hadn't done well in before. The main subject was potions, he figured he could use the come and go room to learn all aspects of potion making. The room supplied any type of book he wanted, but it would also provide a safe working area to make potions. All Harry cared about was passing his potions O.W.L.s and since Snape wasn't the one to test the students during their O.W.L.s, Harry knew he could pass, with just a bit of practice.

Harry said he would stay until curfew so they could all talk about some things they could do to individual people or to disrupt the tournament. Harry also wanted the teachers to suffer as well but also embarrass Dumbledore and McGonagall, so he needed things that would annoy them but would also make sure they were laughed at.

As he was listening to the house elves, they would timidly tell him their ideas. As Harry listened to some of the more timid house elves, he knew that many had been mistreated, much like he, Harry had been. That thought made him realise that he couldn't be the only student who was having a lot of trouble from other students or staff. Harry decided that a few of the house elves first job was to sneak around and find out if any student was being bullied and picked on. Harry made sure to tell the elves that these students had to be innocent of causing the trouble, that they didn't start it by doing something that made the other students bully them. If they found any like that then those people who bullied others would begin to get pranked.

It was time Harry showed he was the son of a Marauder, and the godson of one, without anyone finding out it was Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry refused to talk to anyone but Neville over the following days. Even though Hermione didn't believe he entered the triwizard tournament, for some reason she stayed close to Ron who was still being a right bastard, and he refused to believe Harry didn't enter. The twins were still friendly, but they believed Harry entered as a prank. They just refuse to listen to Harry when he told them he didn't enter. Only Neville listened and only Neville believed him.

During this time when he was spending time with Neville, he found a real nice, if not shy boy who was very unsure of himself. He had remembered the times when Ron and others bullied Neville so even though Harry wanted to get some payback for himself, he will do it for people like Neville or others that might have been bullied just because they were different.

He began to get idea's to use as pranks. One he wanted to do on Fleur for her comment about "little boy" when she found out that Harry's name came out of the goblet of fire. It should give many a laugh when she sat down in the great hall to have dinner.

During class Harry refused to answer any question McGonagall asked, he would say he didn't know then go back to what he was doing, whether it was reading or practicing a spell. He would help Neville who seemed to not try, or something, but Harry knew Neville could do it if he just had confidence in himself.

When Hermione told Harry he had to forgive Ron, he glared at her and the look made her flinch. From then on he refuse to talk to her, answer her, or even look at her. But one idea he got would annoy Hermione, he would just need to speak with the house elves about it.

That evening he disappeared to his room where he began to see the house elves in smart clothes. Some chose uniform type clothes, while others like Dobby chose brightly coloured mixed matched clothes.

Harry explained what he wanted to happen to Snape, Fleur and Ron, so the house elves began to discuss how to make the prank work. Harry would leave them to it while he read his school books. He went over the spells he would be learning over the following week then he began to practice. He had trouble with the summoning charm, as he growled in frustration he saw a book on the bookshelf that seemed to stick out more than others. It made him curious so he pulled the book from the shelf and began to read.

Harry hadn't realised how long he had been reading when Dobby told him it was close to dinner time and the elves had worked on how to prank Snape, Fleur and Ron. Harry grinned, then thanked all the elves. He told them about some other pranks he wanted to begin that evening, if possible and asked if they could think it over while he was at dinner or in Gryffindor tower.

As Harry walked back through the castle towards the great hall, he thought of the book he had been reading. It really went into detail about how to access your magic and focus your magic so you could perform spells easier and in some cases, wandless. He read up on how the wand allows you to focus your magic. When you learned that, all you needed was something in or on your hand that had a magical substance, like feathers from a magical animal. That would direct your magic through the object, whatever the person decided to use. It did not have to be a wand.

Harry figured if he could work on a ring that wouldn't make anyone suspicious then he could practice using that to cast spells. If anything dangerous happened it would give him the element of surprise, especially if he lost his wand. But the theory the book described finally made sense to Harry. He couldn't practice until the following day, but he knew he would have no trouble with any spell now he knew how to connect to his magic.

What got Harry was the book mentioned an introductory book for all eleven year olds that would explain everything they needed to know especially if they were muggle raised. It wasn't one of the books that had been on Harry's list and he wondered if it might have been stopped before he started or if for some reason that book was missing from his list only. Harry wondered if he could get one of the house elves to check the books of all his dorm mates, but especially people like Hermione. The trouble was that many didn't keep older books with them since they didn't have room in their trunks. He would have to think on that so he could find out if others had the book or not.

One of the younger elves told Harry that since his friend was a muggleborn, then her home was not warded against house elves. Harry grinned then asked the elf if she would pop in to the Grangers home during the night to find out if Hermione had the introductory book. The little elf bobbed up and down excitedly making Harry laugh then he gave the little elf a hug.

Harry sat beside Neville, he asked Neville what it was like to grow up in a magical home and if Neville ever spent time in the muggle world.

Neville explained about the lessons he had with his grandmother and uncle. His grandmother taught him politics, law and etiquette, while his uncle taught him sword fighting. Harry asked if Neville had time if he would pass on some of that knowledge to Harry. He didn't know anything about the wizarding world, or nearly nothing. But he would also like to learn how to use weapons. Harry mentioned he would like to have learned martial arts but the Dursley's refused to spend money on him, for anything. Neville said he would talk to his gran and uncle to see if Harry could join their training, but for now, Neville would sit with Harry of a night and teach him what he already knew. He mentioned his books that were at home, Harry said he would send Hedwig to Flourish and Blotts that way he would have his own copies.

Just as the food appeared the Durmstrang students arrived with Karkaroff. The students went to the Slytherin table as Karkaroff went to the staff table. He normally sat beside Snape, but Snape wasn't there yet, a few of the teachers had yet to arrive. When the Beauxbatons arrived they headed to the Ravenclaw table. Within seconds of sitting down, Fleur screamed which got the attention of everyone in the great hall. All the students turned to see Fleur Delacour with a nappy on, a baby's bib hanging around her neck, then a dummy appeared in her mouth, even her hair had a big pink bow with baby dragons on it. She got up and ran from the hall with loud laughter following her. Harry noticed that none of the other girls from Beauxbatons moved, he also noticed they were laughing as well. Madam Maxime who had just sat down, got up and ran after her student. Harry would have to remember to thank the house elves for that little prank.

Ron finally made it to the great hall with Hermione and Ginny following him. Just as Ron sat down he screamed making everyone turn towards the Gryffindor table. Ron was screaming and brushing something from his arms and chest. He gave one loud piercing scream before running from the hall with Hermione and Ginny running after him. Again everyone laughed, but no one had any idea why Ron Weasley screamed. They couldn't see anything on him so they had no idea what he was trying to brush off. Harry laughed before he went back to his dinner.

'It seems like someone is doing some pranking. Normally it would be us, but we haven't started yet,' George said.

'Yeah, we like to give it a few weeks before we decide who is going to be pranked and how,' Fred said.

'So if it wasn't the new generation of Marauder, I wonder who did it,' Harry said sounding casually interested.

'Marauder, how do you know the Marauders were pranksters?' George asked.

'Yeah, the map didn't say anything about that, just the Marauders and their names,' Fred said.

'Oh, didn't I tell you, I found out who the Marauders were and how if things were different I would have been given that map when I was young.'

'Tell us,' Fred and George said excitedly.

'Well, what do I get if I give you that information?'

'Anything,' the twins said together.

'We'll give you some of our products for free,' Fred said.

'After we've tested them,' George said.

'Okay, I'll go with that. I will tell you some later when we're somewhere private but I will tell you about one. Prongs,' Harry grinned, 'Remember my patronus?'

'A stag, Hermione told us,' George said.

'Said it was big,' Fred said.

'Well, Prongs could turn into a stag, he was an animagus when he was a student, hence the nickname.'

'Makes sense,' Fred said.

'So who was it?' George asked.

'James Potter, my dad,' Harry smirked making the twins eyes widen then they really began to gaze at Harry, 'What?' Harry asked nervously.

'You're the son of a Marauder,' the twins said together.

'And more connected to them apart from my dad. They did prank a lot of people but mainly the Slytherin's and guess who their biggest target was?'

The twins glanced at each other, they communicated without talking, like they did often. After a minute they shook their head.

'Snivellius,' Harry could tell the twins had no idea who that was, 'Severus Snape. They all were in the same year.'

'Is that why he seems to hate you?' Neville asked.

'Probably, I mean he hated me before he even met me. I do look like my dad, so everyone tells me. If they pranked him a lot then he can't retaliate against them, so I'm the next best thing,' Harry gestured to Snape who just walked into the great hall with Dumbledore. For some reason those two were late, they are normally the first of the staff to arrive.

Just like before, as soon as Snape sat down he yelled angrily making all the students snap their heads around to stare. Severus Snape was standing in a red corset, and nothing else. He turned and ran through the door behind the staff table, Dumbledore hurrying after him. But by then the entire student population was howling with laughter. Some of the teachers were laughing, even if they were trying to hide it.

The twins glanced at each other then at Harry. They were wondering if Harry was following in his father's footsteps. They could understand Snape's prank, and even Ron since he was being a prat, but they didn't understand why Harry would prank the Beauxbatons champion, if it was Harry. As they stared at him they thought he looked curious even though he kept laughing. Normally they were very good at reading people, but now, they just weren't sure if it was Harry or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

When Harry and Neville got to Gryffindor tower, they noticed that Ron, Hermione and Ginny weren't there. They knew the girls could be up in the girls dorm, but Ron was definitely gone. Harry had a suspicion as to where the red head might be, but he acted innocent like normal. As they moved to the corner of the common room so Neville could begin to tell Harry more about his lessons, they heard that Ron was in the hospital wing, that he needed a calming draught.

'I wonder what was on him?' Neville asked.

'I didn't see anything. He may have imagined there was something there. It wouldn't be the first time,' Harry shrugged, 'Hey, you know what a pensieve is, right?'

'Yes, my grandmother uses one, often, it belonged to my father. She said I can start to use it when I turn fifteen.'

'Okay, I studied up on them and it says you go into the memory, but you're just a witness, you can't interact. Now if I went into a memory, could I use something in there?'

'You couldn't affect anything like trying to hex someone, it doesn't work like that.'

'What if I had a camera? Would it allow me to take a picture of something in the memory and would the picture turn out?'

'Oh, I'm not sure, I can't see why it wouldn't work. Maybe we can find a book on pensieves that will give us an answer.'

'I've got a book on them, wait here, I'll be right back,' Harry raced up the stairs to the dorm, sat on his bed but pulled the curtains. He called dobby to bring him the book on pensieves from the room of requirement. It only took dobby a few seconds to return, 'Great, thanks, but could you work it with the other elves to turn Draco Malfoy into a peacock?'

'Oh, that will be a good prank for former master, Master Harry. Dobby get right on that. Do you want it like the others, when he sits down in the great hall?'

'Yes, but after than the ones that have already been pranked and Malfoy will have this happen to them at random times, but always when they are out in the school, not in their house rooms.'

'Dobby pass on your orders Master Harry, but Dobby has to say that he is having fun.'

Harry laughed, 'So am I Dobby, thanks,' Harry waited until dobby disappeared before he left his bed and the dorm room, 'Got it,' he sat beside Neville so they could read the book together.

'This is a rare book, I doubt it's still for sale. How did you get it?'

'Oh, there's a second hand book shop just near the entrance to Knockturn alley. Even though I buy my school books new, I figured if there are older books that haven't changed then I might as well buy them second hand, especially if they were in good condition. When I found this and a few others, I realised there could be lots of books that you just can't buy anymore. It made me curious, if say, a family or the last of a family dies, what happens to their stuff?'

'It would depend on if they had a will. But if the person didn't make out a will or the people named in the will didn't want to be burdened with a lot of old stuff, they will get the goblins to work on an estate sale. The goblins get five percent of what it makes. Now some will take the stuff they were left, then decide to sell it to places like the second hand book store, or they might just do their own estate sale. There is a section in the Daily Prophet that put notices up on estate sales. My Uncle Algie went to a few, I went with him once. From what I remember, it's mostly furniture, tapestries, some silverware, depending on if they had money. There are always a lot of books, but there are also old wands. Many families keep the wands of the person who died. I remember Uncle Algie said there was over a hundred wands at one sale.'

'I might have to check that out. Would the night-bus take me since I can't apparate and don't have a floo to use?'

'Yes, but if you want, you can pay the goblins for a port key to a specific place, as long as it's not prohibited or warded. You could get one to get you close to my place but you would need to walk about a mile before you would get to the house.'

'Blimey Neville, I never knew this. I wondered how people could get around if they couldn't apparate or they might live in a muggle house. So goblins are allowed to make port keys?'

'Yes, each one is registered at the ministry, normally with the name. But I know the goblins will put fake names, for a price of course. They will do practically anything for money. I've never used the night bus, but I heard it's not a very nice ride. How did you hear about it if you live with muggles?'

'I accidentally found out when I fell over and happen to have my wand in my hand. There was this loud bang and this triple decker purple bus appeared before me. There I am laying on the ground, it was like I was petrified. Stan shunpike began reciting his welcoming speech then he saw me on the ground. So he explained what the bus was and how it was used for emergency travel for witches and wizards. But it is the worst way to travel Neville. I've been taken by port key to the quidditch world cup, I've used the floo, I don't like either but compared to the night-bus, there is no contest. I would only use it if there was no choice. I ended up with bruises all over me as the bus took off before I grabbed hold of anything.'

'Then I'll skip the night-bus. Let's get back to the book and see what it says.'

Just before curfew, Harry snuck out of the tower, using his cloak and the map. He needed to check in with the house elves and check a charm in one of his books. He asked the elves if they could do it, even though Harry could, he couldn't risk being seen. The house elves giggled before they all nodded to Harry which made him grin. Tomorrow more mayhem would start but this time it would affect everyone.

Right as everyone began eating breakfast the following morning, some students would stand up and began to sing, other students would begin to dance. The ones singer couldn't hold a tune and the ones dancing kept tripping over their own feet. When they stopped they were bright red before running from the great hall. It would only be a minute before another group of students would sing and dance, even some of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. What surprised many was that two of the French girls who were singing in French, had beautiful voices. One of the Durmstrange boys had a deep baritone voice, everyone else sounded terrible. Once those stopped, other students could sing and dance, but so did some of the teachers. Professor McGonagall did a waltz around the tables with her invisible partner. Professor Hooch began to tap dance. Professor Burbage began to sing, and it wasn't too bad. She didn't have a great voice like the French girls but she could at least hold a tune.

Trying to eat breakfast was difficult as everyone kept laughing. When the twins ended up dancing, with each other, they even had a laugh when it finished and were the only two who didn't seem embarrassed. It made many suspicious, was the twins doing the pranks or had they been pranked. No one was sure who was doing it or when the person would strike next. McGonagall ended up leaving the great hall through the door behind the teachers table, but the other teachers stayed. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

The following day in the great hall, the same thing happened to Snape. But this time it was before he sat down. His robes vanished and he appeared in another corset, this one was bright pink. But this time not only did Harry and Colin take pictures, the twins and many others did as well. The students that brought cameras didn't know if anything was going to happen, apart from Harry, they wanted to be ready in case another prank was pulled. Harry had been hiding under his cloak at the end of the Gryffindor table. When Snape ran out Harry sat down then slipped the camera under the table where one of his house elves instantly took it so no one could find out Harry had taken a picture of Snape in a corset. Harry had been worried that the ones that did take pictures would have their pictures confiscated. Even if they did, no one would get Harry's picture which would be released not just around Hogwarts, but by next week it would appear in every newspaper and magazine in the wizarding world. But Harry was going further, the pictures would be stuck to walls over Diagon alley and Hogsmeade, and they would be stuck with a permanent sticking charm. The elves were going to make sure that they didn't fade or get damaged in the weather. Harry would let Sirius know when they met on the Hogsmeade weekend, but he wouldn't tell Sirius he, Harry was pulling the pranks. Harry couldn't take the chance that Sirius would tell Remus who would tell Dumbledore. This was one secret Harry was keeping to himself, at least for a while.

Fleur hadn't been seen and she didn't arrive for any meals in the great hall. Neville told Harry he over heard some girls talking about Fleur, how she was too embarrassed to leave the carriage. So far Ron hadn't been seen, but Harry overheard Ginny telling the twins that Pomfrey has to keep Ron sedated because he keeps screaming about spiders being all over him. Yet no one has seen a spider anywhere in the castle, so they had no idea why Ron would believe he was covered in spiders.

Even though it had been a bit of fun so far, from tomorrow Harry wanted Dumbledore embarrassed. It wasn't going to be just funny pranks even though the students would get a laugh, none of the adults would. Harry had to wait until Crouch, Bagman and hopefully Fudge turned up before they would end up pranked.

The house elves had developed the picture then made copies, lots of copies. They began to drop piles of them off to all the students, and even the staff got them, along with the visitors. They posted them on classrooms, on ceilings and even on the floor. Hagrid had three on the outside of his hut, but also on the trees in the forbidden forest. Harry figured everyone could do with a good laugh, at Snape's expense, maybe the centaurs would find it amusing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Before Harry went down to breakfast he hurried to the room to speak with the elves about the next lot of pranks. They explained everything was ready. The little female elf that had approached Harry about Hermione's home, appeared before him with the copy of the book. She also found out that all muggleborn or muggle raised students had this book on their list. It made Harry furious to know someone had deliberately made sure he didn't get the book he needed. Harry was going to study it until he could quote it word for word. Hopefully whoever decided Harry didn't need the book would realise he got hold of it and he was learning from it, and he wasn't going to allow anyone to stop him learning what he wanted.

From the moment any person walked through the castle they found out what the next prank was. All the people in the portraits would turn around and dropped their trousers, or lift their skirts if they were woman and show their backsides. It didn't matter if you were a student or staff, the portraits would moon you. The odd student thought it was vulgar and disgusting, most thought it was hilarious. The teachers on the other hand spent the day trying to reverse the charm, but they had no luck. The students ended up with a free day since none of the teachers went to their classrooms to teach. Ever since Snape first appeared in a corset, he hadn't been teaching, now it seems more classes were going to be cancelled. Harry and the elves had work it for Snape to stay in the corset until ten o'clock ever night. And no matter what he tried, no cloak would remain until the curse had run its course. Harry figured he would study and practice on his own, and he had more time since he wasn't given any homework.

The following day, the statues and armour began to fart at anyone that walked pass. The older students had to show the younger students how to do air freshening charms and bubble head charms as the statues and armour didn't just fart they let off a disgusting smell. Harry taught Neville how to do both charms, so like everyone else, they would walk around the castle with what looked like a fish bowl on their heads.

Snape had once again had his clothes removed and ended up in a corset, this time bright florescent green, with matching eye shadow. Harry had been surprised that he returned to the great hall after appearing in a corset the last two times he had been out in the school. Now it happened for the third time, and after that no one saw Snape, not in the great hall or anywhere else around the school. So even though he wasn't teaching, he also wasn't patrolling the corridors. If Harry ever stopped the pranks, he would never stop the one that kept affecting Snape. Harry, and many others all believed Snape shouldn't be a teacher since he didn't actually teach. So Harry would continue to prank him until he left.

One thing had everyone curious, the Daily Prophet seems to be only telling the truth, when before all they did was lie or twist facts to make someone look bad. Hermione constantly questioned why this was happening. After Rita Skeeter's first article about the champions, mainly about Harry and mainly full of lies, now her stories were full of facts, and always truthful. Skeeter admitted she made up almost all of what she wrote about Harry Potter. That ended with Harry receiving piles of mail from people apologising for believing what Skeeter wrote. Harry had to thank the house elves for that bit of magic. They had worked house elf magic on the printing presses at the Daily Prophet. It's why the statement Harry wrote ended up published without anything being changed. Harry didn't care if it made the teachers angry or upset, he just told the truth or told what he had heard or observed.

Harry did write that Dumbledore must not be as powerful as everyone believes if he couldn't stop a fourteen year old being entered into a tournament meant for adults. But Harry also wrote how he never had any support from any of the teachers, including his head of house. He made sure to write that he didn't like, trust or respect any of the teachers at Hogwarts.

So even though Harry enjoyed pranking everyone, he wanted to get his message out. And one message was that Severus Snape was a coward who bullied children because it made him feel superior and better about himself. Harry did end up in detention for that statement, but again Snape never showed so Harry returned to the common room. When McGonagall took points, Harry said he didn't care just as most students didn't care about house points when Snape made the house point system a laughing stock. Harry ended up in detention again, this time with McGonagall. Harry ignored her the whole time and just did what she instructed him to do, write that students should respect their elders and teachers. Harry did write his lines, he just changed them a bit. He wrote that he didn't respect any teacher in that school and he didn't trust any adult so again there was no respect. He wrote that like with everyone, teachers had to earn their respect and none of them had ever done anything to earn Harry's respect. By the end of the night Harry had lost one hundred points but all he did was shrug before he left to head back to Gryffindor tower.

The pranks continued as it drew closure to the first task. Harry knew it was time to step up the pranks but he also knew one prank would be aimed at him along with the other champions. Pranking himself would take any suspicion off him, but this will also cause more trouble for Dumbledore and the committee for the tournament.

Harry really wanted to make sure the tournament was cancelled. The day before the first task Harry had it planned that the four champions would be pranked but Harry wanted to do something first before he was put out of commission for a week.

Right as breakfast started, the Slytherin's went running from the great hall when their table ended up covered in snakes. The students from the other three houses moved away even if they were laughing. When the teachers tried to banish them, the snakes doubled in numbers then turned and began to go after the teachers, which again made most students laugh as they moved further away.

'Mr. Potter, could you tell the snakes we don't want to hurt them?' McGonagall yelled.

'Oh, so I'm thought of as the next dark lord because I'm a parselmouth and the teachers allowed the harassment, now they want me to use it to help them. Blimey, you can't win in this place,' Harry sighed before he moved towards the snakes and began to talk to them.

The students and staff watched as all the snakes turned to Harry and began to talk back to him. Finally Harry moved off towards the doors, the snakes followed. Once Harry got far enough into the forbidden forest so no one could see him, he called one of his house elves, Tilly, to reverse the spell making all the snakes vanish. Harry laughed, thanked Tilly before he headed back towards the castle. He knew he would be questioned about the snakes, but since he hadn't conjured them, the house elves did, he wouldn't get into trouble.

When Harry was questioned, they refused to believe him, so Harry offered a magical oath that he was telling the truth. They weren't going to give in so Harry just did the oath, they had to believe him after that. But Harry did give Dumbledore and McGonagall a glare before he turned and walked away. He muttered how he hated every adult in this castle and couldn't wait to get away from them. He said it just loud enough so he would be heard. Harry wanted Dumbledore to know exactly how he felt. After the dream he had before the world cup, Dumbledore told Harry if he had more he was to write straight away. With the way Harry acted now, Dumbledore should realise that Harry was not going to tell him anything.

Harry joined Neville back at Gryffindor's table and dished himself up some more breakfast.

'So what happened to the snakes?'

'I took them into the forbidden forest and explained if they came near the castle that they might end up hurt or dead. Dumbledork and McCattagall believed I conjured the snakes so I offered to give a magical oath that I didn't. They weren't going to let me so I just did it so they finally realised I had nothing to do with it. I think there must be another parselmouth in the school but they keep it quiet after the way I was treated.'

'Since you gave an oath then there must be another person who can speak to snakes.'

'Did you think I did it?' Harry chuckled when Neville blushed, 'I'm sure everyone thought it was me, so it's fine. Like I said, I'm supposedly the only parselmouth in the school so it's natural everyone would believe it was me. I wonder who did it,' Harry looked around as if to try to figure out who might be a parslemouth. He just wanted to keep up his act.

Right at the end of breakfast there were a few loud animal's noises then everyone realised that Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory and Victor Krum had turned into animals. Fleur Delacour still refused to leave the carriage so no one knew if she also turned into an animal.

Viktor turned into a bulldog, Cedric turned into a cat and Harry turned into a large eagle.

'It seems it wasn't Harry doing the pranks after all,' Fred said as he very carefully moved his hand towards Harry/eagle.

'No, not Harry, but it seems the four champions, or these three are showing their inner animal,' George said.

'Neville, I think you should watch Harry in here until the teachers can see if this can be changed,' Lee said.

Everyone watched as Cho kept patting the cat which was her boyfriend. Viktor's friends stayed beside him as Karkaroff moved towards his champion and Neville stayed with Harry who jumped onto Neville's shoulder.

All day the staff along with Karkaroff and Maxime tried to reverse the spell, nothing. The four champions remained in their animal forms. Even though Fleur still stayed in the carriage, she became a duck making the other French girls laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Albus contacted Bagman and Crouch to explain what happened. They all agreed to wait until the next day and just hope the champions turned back into their human forms. Just as Albus finished he got a floo call from Fudge who wanted to know who was pranking everyone. Naturally the headmaster admitted that he thought it might have been Harry Potter, until he did an oath about the snakes and was now an eagle. When Albus finally got rid of Fudge Hagrid hurried into his office to tell the headmaster that all the dragons had turned into stuffed dragons that kept laying little green eggs, they were also stuffed.

Albus sighed, it seems someone was determined to disrupt the tournament. Even though he was trying to figure out who added Harry's name, he didn't really try to get him out of it, mainly so he could find out who put the boy's name in the goblet of fire. But Albus was getting annoyed, and also embarrassed. They had guests from two of the other biggest magical schools in Europe yet he could not stop the mooning portraits or the farting statues. The French students did not come into the castle anyone, they were heard saying they couldn't believe they fell for the lies about Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore. So not only was Albus losing his reputation, so was Hogwarts.

When Hermione, Ron and Ginny tried to take Harry/eagle from Neville, the eagle went to attack them before he flew back to Neville. It was the twins that told them they had better leave Harry with Neville or that beak could do a lot of damage, not to mention, it's talons.

Even though Harry kept his mind with the house elf transformation, he decided to stay mainly with Neville, but he did have the odd fly. Harry hoped when he began studying to become an animagus that he would end up a bird. He wouldn't mind being a stag like his dad, but being able to fly would be incredible. He decided since he had a week as an eagle, he would use it to spy on people, mainly to see if he could figure out just who put his name in the goblet of fire.

The following morning Snape appeared in the great hall. He kept saying it was Potter who was pranking everyone just like his father used to. So as far as he was concerned he was safe to leave his quarters. The moment Snape sat down, his robes disappeared and he ended up in a very sheer black lace corset, with a garter, black net stockings and high heel shoes. Again the students laughed as he ran from the room. But it seemed that most finally believed that it wasn't Harry Potter pranking everyone, they just couldn't figure out who it was.

When it was time to begin the first task the four champions were still animals, so the committee, the minister Dumbledore and the two other heads from Durmstrange and Beauxbatons got together to discuss what to do. Since the four champions couldn't face a dragon even if they got the dragons back to their real form, they would have to cancel the triwizard tournament.

But the damage was done, the Daily Prophet and international magazines had begun to print the stories of what has been happening at Hogwarts. Just as the judges, Fudge and the three head stood to address the students, they all began to itch. Within minutes they were yelling as they ran to the castle and up to the hospital. It ended up with Flitwick who explained that the tournament was cancelled since the champions were still animals.

Harry/eagle kept an eye on everyone as Flitwick made the announcement and he noticed how one person reacted. It was time to get the house elves to check their maps and see why Mad-eye Moody, an ex auror and friend of Albus Dumbledore wanted Harry Potter to compete in the tournament. The house elves worked out how to duplicate the map, it was so they could all have a copy to help with their pranking.

The house elves were beginning to become more confident, some had approached Harry about their clothes. They asked if they could make clothes like the muggle super hero's had. Harry grinned then told them that they could do whatever they wanted with their clothes, but he loved the idea that the house elves would be dressed as superman, Batman, Ironman or the Incredible Hulk. With everything they had done and what they planned to do, Harry thought it would make an interesting story. He started to keep notes in case he decided to write about his adventures at Hogwarts.

From later that afternoon, some students ended up with the words bully across their faces, made up of disgusting big pimples. Those students also found most of their possessions missing or destroyed. Draco Malfoy who had just returned to normal was turned into a pure white ferret. Crabbe and Goyle ended up as large white fat rats. Harry planned to do more to Malfoy in the hope he might leave Hogwarts, for good.

It was five days later that Harry, Fleur, Cedric and Viktor transformed back into their human selves. Naturally they were questioned, but none of them knew who did it, nor did they have any suspicions.

Before Harry returned to Gryffindor tower, he went to the seventh floor to speak with the house elves. They explained about Barty Crouch junior, then Winky told Harry the truth about what Bartemius Crouch had done to save his son from Azkaban. Harry hugged the little elf but tried to explain that Barty was once again working for Voldemort. It was right then that Winky became completely loyal to Harry Potter.

Harry had taken one of the spare maps, this one would not show up the extra house elves, nor Harry under his cloak. Harry would only appear where he was supposed to, like in Gryffindor tower, one of the classrooms, out on the grounds, or the library. The house elves magic surprised Harry, which made him want to give them more gifts or treats. He couldn't believe that most witches and wizards never thought to utilise house elves more, they just abused them and treated them like slaves. Harry was beginning to care about every house elf that had bonded to him.

It was time to show Dumbledore that once again it was Harry to stop the danger. But Harry wanted insurance, he had Luna Lovegood's father along with Rita Skeeter believe they would be getting a big story about the prankster and who it was. What Harry didn't expect but he liked it, was Fudge arrived with two aurors.

Harry used his cloak to sneak behind Skeeter as she and the others made their way up to the headmaster's office. Once he was passed the gargoyle's, he put his cloak away and made sure his map was in his hand. Harry wanted one of the spares to show Dumbledore as he knew the old man would keep it. If he still suspected Harry was involved in the pranks then taking something like a map of Hogwarts off Harry would hamper his efforts.

Harry waited while Dumbledore asked why two reporters were there, that's when Harry stepped into the room.

'I sent for them so they could print the truth about who entered my name and to ask questions about why a supposed dead death eater is alive and inside this castle,' Harry glared at Dumbledore and Fudge. Fudge had begun to sputter about Pettigrew being dead. Harry ignored them then showed Skeeter and Lovegood his map.

'As you can see, it says Barty Crouch in the defence classroom, along with Moody. Yet Crouch is right here in this office. I spoke with Winky, the house elf that Crouched freed, she decided to make me her new owner and told me the truth. Crouch the father took his wife to visit their son, the wife took polyjuice and turned into the son while the son turned into the mother then he was smuggled out. The wife died in her son's place then Bartemius Crouch placed his death eater son under the imperius curse, he had Winky look after him. But during the quidditch world cup, Crouch became clear of the curse and sent the dark mark into the air after stealing my wand. Right now he is inside this castle, with Moody in the defence classroom.'

'Where did you get this map Mr Potter?' Rita asked.

'My father was one of the inventors of the map, he was Prongs, and that was his animagus name he used. He turned into a stag, hence the name Prongs.'

'James Potter was not registered as an animagus,' Rita said.

'No, he didn't register, along with Peter Pettigrew, who is alive and well by the way. He set my godfather up then cut off his own finger before changing into his rat form. Anyway, that's another story, which I will be happy to give both of you since you do print the truth now. What's important is the death eater inside this castle.'

'May I see the map Harry? I do know about it, I just never realised you had your father's map. I believed the Weasley twins had it.'

'They did, then passed it to me,' Harry made it look like he was reluctant to hand over the map. After sighing he slowly held out the map to the headmaster. But he did hear Lovegood and Skeeter talking about Crouch and Pettigrew, Fudge just kept spluttering. The two aurors stood near Bartemius Crouch who seemed to realise he wouldn't get out of this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Albus had stunned the elder Bartemius so he could concentrate on the map and see if what Harry said was true.

'Yes, it seems there is a Bartemius Crouch inside the defence classroom with Alastor Moody. What is unusual is that Alastor is not moving.'

'He hasn't moved since I found out about Crouch. If I was to guess I would say Crouch has subdued Moody, somehow. No one is infallible.'

'That is true, and Alastor would be the first to tell you that. Minister, may I borrow your two aurors so they can arrest a death eater?'

'You're trusting the boy.'

'I know this map tells the truth Minister. It was confiscated many times from James Potter and his friends, but they always seem to get hold of it again. We could question Bartemius but I would hate to delay in case the other Crouch left.'

'Fine, I will go with you.'

'Harry, it might be wise to return to Gryffindor tower. If this is the reason your name was entered then he has a reason, he could still be a danger to you.'

'I'm used to danger in this place, but I'll go find Neville,' Harry turned then stopped, 'I will get that map back I hope. As you know I don't own anything apart from one thing of my parent's.'

'I will think about it.'

Harry glared then left the headmaster's office. He did head to Gryffindor tower, he needed to speak with Neville.

Harry grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him out of tower and to a deserted corridor.

'I planned to show you but with everything going on lately I just never got around to it. I had a map of Hogwarts. I saw the name Bartemius Crouch, twice, one in Dumbledore's office, and one in the defence classroom, with Moody. But I spoke with Winky, the house elf that used to belong to Crouch. She told me Crouch and his wife worked it to rescue their son from Azkaban. It was the mother who died polyjuiced as her son. Crouch's son was the one to send the dark mark up during the quidditch world cup and he's here right now, inside the castle. Neville, you know I don't trust any adult, especially Dumbledore. Well, I had Skeeter and Lovegood believe they were getting a story about who the prankster was. What I didn't expect was for Fudge to turn up with aurors. Right now, Dumbledore, Fudge and the aurors are going to confront Crouch…junior,' Harry put his hand on Neville's shoulder, 'I know what he did to your parent's, I'm sorry. But I figured I should say something to you instead of reading it in the Prophet.'

'He cursed them, him and Bellatrix Lestrange.'

'I know, I was told by a friend of my parent's. I might not like Dumbledore Neville, but he won't let that death eater get away, neither will the aurors.'

'I'm glad you told me. I think if I read the paper I would have gone catatonic.'

'Do you want to write to your gran? You can use Hedwig.'

'I think I better. She would get the letter tonight, before the Daily Prophet is delivered tomorrow morning.'

'Come on,' Harry and Neville hurried back to Gryffindor tower and straight up to their dorm room. They ignored Ron and Hermione who were sitting on Ron's bed, talking. Harry and Neville went to Neville's bed where he got everything he needed. Harry gave a whistle, seconds later Hedwig arrived and landed on Harry's outstretched arm.

'You've trained her to come to your whistle,' Neville grinned as he gave the beautiful owl a pat.

'Yeah, I hate walking up to the owlery. So I would talk to her while I was stuck with the Dursley's then started to whistle. She got it really quickly. I always knew she was smart,' Harry gave Hedwig a pat then pulled a treat from his robes.

When Neville finished his letter he tied it to Hedwig using the small leather tie, 'That's for my grandmother Hedwig. I'll save you some bacon in the morning.'

Hedwig hooted happily making Harry laugh, 'You've made a friend for life Neville. She will do almost anything for bacon,' Harry carried Hedwig to the window, 'Safe flight girl,' he waited until she was out of sight before he left the dorm room with Neville, again ignoring Ron and Hermione.

'He's never going to forgive us,' Hermione sighed.

'I know it's my fault, but I really thought he entered.'

'Then you don't know him like you thought. You know Harry hates attention and it's not like he needs the money so why would he enter?'

'I know, I know. Ginny won't stop hexing me. She thinks I screwed up her chance with Harry.'

'I don't think she had a chance Ron. Harry told me just before we returned to Hogwarts that he could never look at a girl with red hair. When I asked why he said it would make him think of the sister he might have had if things were different. I sort of understand what he meant. If the Potters lived then they probably would have had more children, maybe a girl Ginny's age or a bit younger. Lily Potter had red hair, even if it was darker than yours. We've heard Harry say he wants a family of his own. He doesn't think of those Dursley's as family, not that I blame him.'

'Do you think he made me see spiders?'

'At first I did, but these pranks have been done on Harry as well. I don't believe it's him, not after he turned into an eagle. I wish whoever did it will stop the portraits, statues and armour. I'm sick of always having to cast the bubble head charm. But the smell gets into our clothes and it lingers.'

'Whoever it is has been making a bad impression on the visiting students. I heard a couple of Krum's mates talking about how they will be glad to get home and away from here. I like what happened to Snape and Malfoy, but yeah, the smell is the worst. We should get down to dinner.'

The pranks never stopped even though the tournament was cancelled. But one thing Harry was happy about, it seems Madam Bones is investigating what Harry said about Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. All Sirius needs is for someone to question him using the truth potion.

Even though the tournament was cancelled, the Yule ball was still going ahead. This time instead of just fourth years and up could go, all students could attend. The first, second and third years had curfew at eleven, the rest could stay until one in the morning.

Ginny had worked up the courage to ask Harry to the ball, he told her to piss off and go back to her backstabbing brother. He made sure to glare at her before turning and walking away. Harry was asked by many girls, those were the same girls who thought he entered the tournament and was dark because he was a parselmouth.

The day of the Hogsmeade weekend arrived. Harry had the house elves take a heap of food to the cave just north of Hogsmeade, for Sirius. He decided he wanted to stay close to Harry in case he needed to help his godson. Until the people at the ministry were willing to listen, he had to remain in hiding. But Sirius wanted to know about the tournament. Even though he hadn't told Neville about Sirius, he was going to, on the way to the cave.

As Neville and Harry headed out of the castle ready to walk down to Hogsmeade, they noticed that Ron, Ginny and Hermione wasn't far behind them. Neville whispered that he believed they were trying to get back in Harry's good books and were listening to what they were talking about in the hope it might help them.

Harry replied in a normal voice that you can forgive, but if things keep happening from the same people then you have to say enough is enough and Harry had said enough.

They kept getting followed until they sat in the Three Broomsticks having a butterbeer. Harry and Neville hurried outside and the cloak was placed over them straight away. Hermione, Ron and Ginny hurried after them but couldn't see them so they had to just wander around hoping to find Harry. But the two boys were already walking to the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

When they got far enough away from the town, Harry removed the cloak then nervously began to tell Neville about his godfather and how he was innocent. He went on to explain about what took place in the shrieking shack. What surprised Harry was that Neville said he believed him. Harry grinned then grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him up the hill to the cave.

'Sirius,' Harry ran to his godfather who hugged him, 'This is Neville, he believes you're innocent.'

'Hello Neville, thank you.'

'You're welcome sir. But I do have a question.'

'Shoot,' Sirius said but saw Neville's confused look, 'Sorry, muggle saying, it means go ahead. Lily like to use muggle sayings all the time.'

'Well, why did you slash the fat lady?'

'To get in, and I knew all of you were down in the great hall so I had a good chance at getting Wormtail. The next time I went to Ron's bed hoping to get the rat but Ron saw me and screamed. I thought Ron and Hermione would be here with you Harry.'

'We're done, I've had it with them either calling me a liar or going behind my back about things. Ron told me to piss on and refused to believe I didn't enter. We've had a lot of fights and arguments, and usually it's me that talks to him first. I said enough.'

'It's your choice but I agree with you. Anyone, friend or family can do you wrong, you have to say when it's time to tell them no more. I put up with my family only because I had no choice. When I turned sixteen I left.'

'Where did you go?'

'Your dad's place, your grandparents were great people, made me part of the family. So the tournament, what is going on? I haven't been able to get hold of a Paper.'

'Cancelled since me and the other three were turned into animals that lasted a week. But there has been big pranks going on since the goblet of fire selected the names.'

'The funniest is Snape,' Neville chucked.

'Oh tell me how Snivellius is being pranked.'

'Every time he sits at the staff table, his clothes disappear and he ends up in a corset. Different colours every time. He finally stopped coming to the great hall and he hasn't been teaching. But the portraits moon everyone, the statues and armour are farting and it stinks. Draco Malfoy was turned into a peacock then a ferret, some of his mates are rats. Some bullies had the word bully across their face made up of pimples. It's still there and nothing will get rid of it.'

'Snape, corset, please tell me someone got a picture?' Sirius laughed.

Harry pulled out a picture from his pocket and held it up for Sirius to see. He ended up howling with laughter as he fell to the floor. Harry and Neville began to laugh at the way Sirius reacted. While Sirius was laughing, Harry went to Buckbeak, he bowed the hippogriff bowed back. Harry then approached and gave him a pat. Neville nervously bowed, Buckbeak instantly bowed to Neville so he also gave the hippogriff a pat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The two boys sat with Sirius while he ate, they kept telling him about what has been going on and how Madam Bones is investigating Sirius' case. Harry suggest that Sirius write to Madam Bones, maybe they can set up a meeting, one where Sirius will be guaranteed to be safe. Sirius said he would so Harry said he would send Hedwig to him, but he also told Sirius about the house elves. He just didn't mention how many. Harry figured one could follow Sirius and if he looks like he's in danger, the elf could pop him to safety. After making a lot of plans, Harry and Neville had to leave before it got to late. Harry hugged his godfather again before heading out of the cave. Padfoot stayed at the entrance but watched as Harry and Neville headed back to Hogsmeade.

'Um, Harry, we've sort of gotten to know Luna, do you think she be my date to the Yule ball?'

'I think she will Neville, she's a great girl so you couldn't have picked anyone better.'

'Okay, what about you? Any girl take your interest?'

'Most that keep asking me are the same ones that called me a liar or a dark lord. I can't trust them and the others I don't know. There are a few girls who never gave me a hard time, but, well, I doubt they would be receptive to an invitation from a Gryffindor.'

'Ah, a Slytherin. There not all bad or like Malfoy and Parkinson.'

'No, but I doubt they will want anything to do with Harry Potter,' Harry shrugged.

'Then you would be wrong.'

Harry and Neville turned to the sound of the girls voice. They saw two Slytherin girls, Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass.

'Oh, um, hi, sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like we don't like Slytherin's.'

'I wouldn't blame you if you did hate all Slytherin's Potter. But as your friend said, not all Slytherin's think like the ferret and his bitch,' Daphne said.

'Okay, well, would you like to go to the Yule ball with me?'

'Yes, I would. I will meet you at the bottom of the grand staircase at six. Oh and while you're out, maybe you could get some emerald green dress robes, since I will be using that colour for my accessories. It's just a thought,' Daphne smiled then walked off with her friend.

'Let's hurry to get these robes,' Harry said then dragged Neville back to the robe shop.

Neville laughed but he knew that Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, going to the Yule ball with the Slytherin ice princess was going to cause a lot of talk, and maybe a lot of trouble. Neville knew Ron wouldn't be able to resist opening his mouth about all Slytherin's being evil. He might even say they were trying to corrupt Harry. Neville wasn't sure if Harry was causing the pranks or not, he didn't care either way. But if Ron said anything about Harry taking Daphne to the ball then maybe the red head might end up seeing spiders again.

Harry and Neville were sitting together again in the corner of the common room. Neville was still helping Harry understand about the laws and customs of the magical world.

'Neville, if parents, or guardians can teach or hire tutors for their children, why do people like Malfoy come to Hogwarts?'

'All children must come to Hogwarts until they do their O.W.L.s. After that they can continue their education at home or with tutors.'

Harry's brow furrowed, 'That means you have to put up with five years of shitty teachers. I mean look at now. We haven't had potions in weeks, even if Snape never actually taught. Now we've lost the defence teacher and don't get me started on history of magic or Trelawney. We could use these years to learn more and probably learn from better people. It's bad enough we have to waste money on books for those classes that haven't helped us, but if I had to pay to come here then I might just sneak away until I was older. I wouldn't want my money wasted, even if part of already was. We've had four different defence teachers and only Remus was any good. Snape is the worst and he doesn't actually teach, unless you're a Slytherin. You know Neville, I wonder if that's his game.'

'What do you mean?'

'He could be making sure that only Slytherin's can pass their potions O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s so only they can get jobs that require a good potions grade. I know healers need an O in potions before they can even begin their training. The way it is with Snape, I would say most won't even go into his N.E.W.T class. There will be the odd one like a Ravenclaw, or Hermione. I found out my mother was brilliant at potions I would have loved to do well in that class, sort of my way to pay her respect, but he made it impossible. When…he (meaning Sirius but Harry couldn't say the name with other's around) told me about my mother and how my father was on the quidditch team, I knew I was sort of honouring my father by playing quidditch, yet I can't do the same with my mother, all because of Snape.'

'He's terrible, I would have liked to do well in potions, that's why uncle Algie helps me during the holidays. But what you said before makes sense. Why though, why would he want to deliberately sabotage careers?'

'He's just a spiteful person, bitter,' Harry shrugged, 'Okay, he might have been pranked by my father and his friends, but he is ruining careers, and not just Gryffindor's. Anyway, I have to speak with the one…little person who is going with him if he decides to sees Madam Bones.'

Neville nodded, he knew why Harry was being vague, the portraits would hear what the students spoke about and they would relay that information to a teacher or the headmaster. Harry didn't trust any adult, apart from his godfather, he also didn't trust any teacher so he was being careful. But Neville knew Harry meant his house elf who would be watching Sirius if he did get to see Madam Bones.

Harry spoke with the house elves about his godfather and he hoped one would stay close to him but invisible in case Sirius needed to be rescued. After a lot of the elves volunteered, they worked it for five to take shifts around Sirius, but they would also take him food, tea, juice, clothes and now it was colder, they would make sure Sirius had a fireplace worked into his cave. Harry hoped it wouldn't be much longer before his godfather was free, but at least with the house elves Sirius would be able to eat and stay safe. He just wished he thought of asking the house elves for help with his godfather before now.

'Master Harry sir, the house elves found a lot of things in this room. We figured out that anything lost by a student or staff would come here to the come and go room.'

'Yeah, I figured a lot of the stuff we've seen in here must have been lost, like the clothes.'

'Well, we sorted through some of it to see if we could return them to the rightful owner. Most of the clothes belonged to people that left a long time ago. We were able to return some things to the students,' Dobby's grin got bigger at Harry's smile, 'But there is something else we found that can't be returned since it's impossible to know who lost it. We thought it might help you Master Harry and it's not like your stealing, just claiming lost property that was never claimed.'

'Okay, that makes sense especially if you can't find who lost it. But before you tell me what this item is, why are you talking better than before?'

'Since we have a kind and helpful master, house elves can allow their bond to strengthen. It doesn't just help with magic, it also helps us learn more, like how to speak properly.'

'Wow, that's great,' Harry grinned, 'So when the house elves talk like you used to, it was because you never wanted to fully bond with your master.'

'Yes, Dobby might have belonged to the bad Malfoy's, but dobby never wanted to give his complete loyalty to them so Dobby only had a partial bond. Dobby and all the house elves here knew you were the best master, so we all completed the bond which makes our speech better.'

Harry reached out and hugged dobby, 'Thank you Dobby, and thanks all of you. To me, you're my family, not just friends like I expected when we first did the bond,' Harry smiled at every house elf, 'Family, so from now on I want all of you to add Potter to your name.'

Harry had to wait until the house elves stopped crying or cheering before he could ask Dobby about the item he found.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'It's not one item Master Harry, it's a lot of the same thing,' Dobby took Harry's hand and dragged him to the side of the room where there were about a dozen trunks. Harry looked at Dobby who seemed excited then back at the trunks. Dobby said it was lots of the same item.

Harry approached one trunk then opened the lid. He gasped then knelt down and ran his hands through the piles of galleons.

'Money, so these trunks are filled with every bit of money that was ever lost at Hogwarts?'

'Yes Master Harry, but there are two trunks that is more than just galleons, sickles and knuts,' Dobby took Harry's hand and pulled him down to the last two trunks.

Harry opened the lids, 'Blimey, gold bars, dozens of them,' Harry sat down on the floor but turned to Dobby, 'Are you sure you don't know who any of this belongs to?'

'Dobby sure Master Harry. All the house elves use their magic, we cast a charm on the room so any money that now turns up would be placed in a barrel. The name of the person who lost the money would appear in the barrel as well. We return it to the person through the night. But most of this was lost long ago and the money that was lost recently, before we cast the charm, would be impossible to find the right person.'

'If I was feeling charitable I would share this with everyone, but most people in this school don't deserve it. Okay, I might secretly give Neville and Luna some, maybe a few others, the rest we keep. I mean we Dobby, me and all the house elves will share this. It means the house can be fixed and expanded. I could also pay to have the goblins do really good wards. I wonder if there's enough room near my family's home where I could fly.'

'There is much land and forest behind the Potter retreat Master Harry, we found overgrown quidditch pitch, but with only two goal post and not six.'

'Since my dad played quidditch, then he must have built it or bought the place that had a quidditch pitch. Okay, well, we can get everything done now and have a nice home for all of us. You know Dobby, we could work on a building or something just for all you house elves. I figured there might be things you like to do, like a hobby. You don't have to work all the time, but I know you like to keep busy, it's part of who the house elf is. If you had a hobby and somewhere to work that hobby then wouldn't that make you happier? I know I would feel better if you and the other elves were able to do things you like to do, instead of just working.'

'Dobby likes to paint Master Harry, sir,' Dobby moved closure to Harry, 'Some of the girl house elves want to have babies with partners they chose. The Master normally says when they can have babies and who will pair up.'

'That's not right, okay, from now on you can chose your partners, you can have babies and you can do things like a hobby. First, all this gold and money. Can a few of you take most of it to my vault so it will be safe from anyone finding it?'

'We can take it Master Harry. How much do you want to keep here with you?'

'Say,' Harry thought for a minute, 'Keep one of the trunks here, with the galleons, sickles and knuts, but I will get you to use elf magic to seal it, in case anyone does get into this room when we're not in here.'

Harry and Dobby worked out a few more things before he realised that money he now had, thanks to the house elves, would be enough to live on for the rest of his life. Maybe it was time for Harry to think of investing some of it, maybe buy or have a percentage in a business, or even a few businesses. This was a conversation he needed to have with Neville. If things went well with Daphne Greengrass, then maybe she would have an idea about a business he could invest in. He had a lot of thinking to do, now that he suddenly found himself to be rich, thanks to the house elves.

As Harry and Neville were leaving the great hall after breakfast on the morning of the Yule ball they heard their names being called. They turned to see Daphne and Tracy standing in a dark alcove.

'Have you changed your mind?'

'No, I haven't, we're going to the ball together. I thought I would give you a little Christmas cheer.'

Harry's eyes widened as Neville blushed, both girls laughed, 'Not that type of cheer Potter, at least not yet,' Tracy said.

'Oh, okay, so what then?'

'The ferret woke up this morning, completely bald.'

Harry and Neville's eyes widened then they began to laugh until they were rolling on the floor. Both were having trouble breathing and holding their sides. Daphne and Tracy chuckled as they watched the two boys.

'Oh please tell me someone got a photo of the bald ferret?' Harry asked before he began to laugh again.

'We did,' the girls said together. Before they knew it, Daphne was being hugged by Harry and Neville hugged Tracy, he still blushed brightly.

'That is the best Christmas gift anyone could have given me, thank you.'

'Whoever pranked Malfoy is doing us all a favour,' Tracy said, 'We heard him say he won't be going to the ball unless his hair returns.'

'I heard him say if his hair isn't back by the end of the day he's going to leave,' Daphne said but with a big grin.

'Oh, now that would make things better around here. First Snape who refuses to leave his room, now Malfoy. Whoever is doing all these pranks has my thanks,' Harry said, keeping up the act that he had nothing to do with the pranks.

The four spoke for a few more minutes before they went their separate ways. Hermione stood in there way and asked why they were friendly with two Slytherin's. Harry just shoved her aside and kept moving with Neville following.

'Fred, George,' Harry waved them over to the corner where Harry and Neville were sitting.

'What does the son of the great Prongs want with us?' George asked.

Harry chuckled, 'Okay, I've been doing a lot of thinking. These pranks you two are making, what do you plan to do with them?'

'First is to get people interested,' Fred said.

'Then if we can raise the money, open our own shop,' George said.

'How much would you need to start a shop?'

'Around twelve hundred galleons. We've managed to save another seventy galleons since Bagman ripped us off,' Fred said.

'By the end of the year we believe we'll have around one hundred and fifty to two hundred galleons, maybe more,' George said.

'If someone gave you some money, say two thousand galleons to help you start your business, would that person get the money back when you're up and running, or would they get a small share in the shop?'

The twins did the silence talk as they stared at each other before they turned back to face Harry.

'Either, we would ask this person what he would prefer.'

Harry pulled a bag from his pocket and tossed it to Fred, 'A small share, like five percent.'

Fred opened the bag, then dropped it, George opened it and did the same. Harry and Neville laughed before Neville picked up the bag and placed it in George's hand.

'You just gave us two thousands galleons,' Fred said in almost a whisper.

'Yep, so get inventing boys. Oh and a little tip,' Harry made them move closer, 'If you can somehow get hold of a house elf, have them bond with you and treat them like a friend, they just might be able to help you with some idea's for pranks. Anyway, we've got work to do,' Harry grinned hugely. He knew he basically told Fred, George and Neville how the pranks were being done and he, Harry was involved.

The twins gave Harry a bow, 'We bow to the son of Prongs,' they said together before they disappeared up the stairs with Harry and Neville laughing behind them.

'So that's how it's being done?'

Harry shrugged but he did give Neville a wink. Both boys laughed before they began their lessons again. Neville was finally enjoying himself at Hogwarts, teaching Harry about the magical world was also fun. Harry had begun to help Neville with his spell work. He figured out that something was blocking Neville, he just wasn't sure what. He was going to talk to the house elves, maybe they would have an idea.

Harry and Neville both dressed in their new dress robes and both had a corsage in their hands. They ignored Hermione who asked who they were taking to the ball, both boys just left the tower. They headed towards the Ravenclaw tower first, where Luna was waiting. Neville blushed as he slipped the corsage onto Luna's wrist. He held out his elbow for Luna to slip her arm through his. Harry couldn't stop smiling at his two friends, two friends who had never done anything but be friendly towards him. They were also two who got bullied by others, now it seems they were finally being left alone and the bullies are being bullied.

Harry, Neville and Luna headed down through the castle. When they saw Daphne, Harry just stood there staring. Neville had to give him a push towards the blond. But Neville had to laugh at the look on his friends face as stared at the blond Slytherin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'You look beautiful,' Harry blushed.

'Thank you. Is that corsage for me?'

'Um, yes, is it okay to put it on your wrist?'

'Of course.'

Harry's hand shook a little but he was able to slip the corsage onto Daphne's wrist. He still found it hard to believe that the gorgeous Daphne Greengrass was his date to the Yule ball. Tracy was behind them with her date, Blaise Zabini who had greeted Harry, Neville and Luna and he was pleasant. It seems there were more nice Slytherin's, it was just Snape and Malfoy that had everyone believe all Slytherin's were evil.

The group walked into the transformed great hall together. Many stopped and stared as everyone in the hall fell silent. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, who had the Slytherin ice princess on his arm. The three boys held out the seats for their dates before they sat down.

'Do you think it was Harry or Daphne that made everyone fall silent?' Neville asked.

'It was both,' Luna said.

'Yes, our own ice princess on the arm of Gryffindor's golden boy,' Blaise said but he was smiling.

'Oh, I'm no golden boy, I assure you.'

'The headmaster doesn't look happy with you Harry. Did you two have a falling out?' Tracy asked.

'I can't stand the headmaster, he's finally figuring it out.'

'We all heard he was grooming you to take over,' Blaise said.

Harry scoffed, 'No, but it also wouldn't happen. I don't trust the old…' Harry never got to finish as Daphne slapped her hand over Harry's mouth but all Harry did was mumble, making the others laugh.

'No swearing.'

'Yes ma'am,' Harry said seriously to Daphne, again making the others laugh.

Many girls glared at Daphne when they found out she was Harry Potter's date. Some boys glared at Harry for being Daphne's date. When Ginny entered with Dean, it took everything in her not to go up and hex Daphne. Hermione had to hold Ron back when he kept yelling that the evil snakes were corrupting Harry. Neville was sitting right there, but no one said anything about him being corrupted. All Harry did was smirk then lent closer to Daphne and whispered in her ear making her laugh. They knew it was going to be a very interesting evening.

What Harry didn't know, Sirius was at that time being questioned by Madam Amelia Bones and two senior aurors. They had first checked to make sure he was the real Sirius Black before he was given veritaserum.

By the end of the Yule ball at Hogwarts, Sirius was officially cleared of all charges. Even the minister finally admitted he was innocent. He changed the kiss on sight order from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew. Fudge also had to inform the muggle prime minister so the muggles would know Sirius Black was innocent.

Almost everyone had a great time at the ball. Harry couldn't stop smiling, and even though he spent most of the time on the dance floor with Daphne, and he had never danced before. He was having the best time.

Ginny was furious, she went from glaring at the blond Slytherin to hexing Ron for ruining her chance with Harry. When her date, Dean Thomas heard her, he tipped his drink over her head then walked out of the great hall and returned to Gryffindor tower. Ron wouldn't stop going on about the snakes corrupting Harry and nothing anyone said would change his mind. Hermione gave up trying to tell Ron that not all Slytherin's were evil. But she had also realised that it was her own fault for losing Harry as a friend. The last few weeks had been lonely. When Ron was reading quidditch magazines or playing chess, Hermione would read. Before she used to be able to talk to Harry, and she had enjoyed their conversations, now she was feeling more alone than ever.

At the end of the night Harry walked Daphne back to the Slytherin rooms. He asked permission to kiss her, she agreed. It was a small chaste kiss, but both enjoyed it. They made arrangements to meet up after breakfast the following day. Blaise and Tracy stood not far from them. They knew Harry Potter being alone and near the Slytherin rooms could be trouble, and put him in danger, so they were keeping an eye on him until he left to head back to lion country. Neville at this time was snogging his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, outside the Ravenclaw rooms.

Ever since the pranks had began, and the bullies had that word made of pimples on their foreheads, Luna had been left alone. None of her possession went missing, and none of her homework was destroyed. It seemed being pranked in a bullying way made the bullies realise that payback was a bitch. The main girls that had been bullying Luna never went to the Yule ball, in fact no one had seen them since the word bully appeared on their forehead.

The moment Harry stepped into the Gryffindor common room, Ron began yelling about evil Slytherin's. Harry ignored him and went straight to his bed and spelled his curtains closed. He quietly called Dixie so she could once again make Ron believe he was covered in spiders. Dixie grinned before she popped away. Harry waited only a few seconds before he heard Ron screaming about spiders. It was only another few seconds before it fell quiet. Now he could sleep without having to worry about Ron, or anyone else.

Harry had Hedwig deliver a letter to Daphne, and her friends. He asked if they wanted to have breakfast together and if they did want to then write yes on the note that Hedwig would return to him. He said if it was yes, to meet him, Neville and Luna up on the seventh floor corridor of the west side of the castle.

Harry was standing at the opened door to the room of requirement, but not the main door. Harry wanted to keep the room private for now, it gave him some time alone and to work on pranks with his house elves. So they worked their magic to add another door further down the corridor and the room would look like an ancient dining room from the days of the founders.

While Harry was waiting for the Slytherin's to join him, Neville and Luna were inside sitting at one of the tables the house elves had set for breakfast.

'I've never seen a door here before,' Blaise said.

'I found it at the start of our third year. I'm not sure why it revealed itself to me and no one else, but I do have a theory.'

'Explain soon, your note mentioned breakfast,' Daphne said.

'Of course my lady,' Harry gave an exaggerated bow making Tracy and Blaise laugh.

The four stepped inside to join Neville and Luna. As soon as they sat down three house elves popped into view.

'What would Master's friends like for breakfast?' Tally asked.

'You have your own house elves?' Blaise said.

'Yeah, a few actually.'

'What does Granger say about that?' Daphne asked.

'I don't give a shit what she has to say. If she had bothered to fully research house elves and their bond then she would know that freeing them doesn't do them any favours. Okay, I agree that things should change so the house elves can't be abused by their owners, but they need the bond which helps their magic.'

'It does, we have four house elves who we treat as servants, but we're friendly with them,' Daphne said.

The friends told the elves what they wanted, they popped away, 'So why do you think this room showed itself to you?' Tracy asked.

'Well, I was able to pull the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat when I faced the basilisk. I think the castle recognised me as someone worthy. This room was used by the founders and we all know that they put a bit of their own magic into the foundations of Hogwarts.'

'Are you telling us the monster of the chamber of secrets was a basilisk?' Tracy asked.

'Yeah, I thought you were all told when I was in hospital.'

'Dumbledore just said that it had been taken care of and you saved Ginny from certain death,' Neville said, 'I never mentioned it as I figured Hermione or Ron would have told you.'

'It was a basilisk about fifty feet long and had been here since Salazar built his hidden chamber. Before I explain more, can you tell me if you lot, not your parent's, you three, are you the type of person who would follow Voldemort?'

'No, my family do not support him or what Malfoy senior sprouts,' Daphne said. Tracy and Blaise said the same, but the three of them did say they were neutral since they wouldn't follow Dumbledore either.

'Okay, Lucius Malfoy slipped Ginny a diary, it was so she would open the chamber. He wanted Arthur Weasley in trouble for his muggle protection act or something like that. Anyway, the more Ginny wrote, the more Voldemort possessed her.'

'He possessed her,' Tracy whispered.

'Sorry, forgot to mention the diary belonged to Voldemort and left it in Malfoy's care. He decided to use it for his own gain. Anyway, she was lured down into the chamber where the memory of a young Voldemort was becoming solid. He was, or the diary was sucking the life out of Ginny. Voldemort or Tom as he was back then, a seventh year student and head boy. Since Ginny was writing in it, he learned a lot. He explained a few things to me and how he wanted to meet me to find out how I was able to defeat him. I told him straight, it had nothing to do with me, it was all my mother who was smarter than most. That's another story, anyway, Tom Marvolo Riddle was his full name, if you rearrange those letters you get I am Lord Voldemort. He's a halfblood by the way, muggle father, squib mother.'

The three Slytherin's were staring at Harry with shocked looks. It was then that the house elves popped back in and the table was loaded down with food, juice and tea.

They decided to leave any more talk about Voldemort until after breakfast.

Harry ended up telling the full story of the chamber of secrets and about Voldemort.

'None of them know he's not a pureblood. We don't care about all that, but many, like Malfoy, do,' Daphne said.

'He used the truth to lure them just never told them everything. He is the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin, so he was the heir of Slytherin. He's just a halfblood who hates muggles, but he also hates those purebloods like Malfoy. What better way to get back at the ones who would normally look down on him than make them his slaves. He wasn't really after a pureblood world, he just wanted complete power over the world and not just the magical world. He didn't like muggleborns, but he had nothing against halfbloods. Anyway, if anyone wanted to spread the truth, the name being an anagram would show them, then it's just a bit of research to find out about the Gaunts and the Riddle's.'

'Why haven't you made sure it's out there?' Blaise said.

'I only found out the rest a few weeks back. But really, would people like Malfoy and Parkinson believe it if they found out it was me that released that information?'

'No, they wouldn't,' Daphne said.

'We'll work on making sure it's known. But thanks for breakfast Harry, and thank your elves as well. If you don't mind Tracy and I would like to be alone for awhile.'

'It's fine and I'll tell the elves.'

'We're going to Harry.'

'Have fun,' Harry smiled at Neville and Luna who both blushed.

'Dobby, can you change the room from a dining room to a sitting room please?'

Seconds later they were both sitting in a very old fashioned sitting room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'Is there anything else you or Miss Daphne needs, Master Harry?'

'No, thank you Dobby, go back to what you were doing before.'

'He looks familiar,' Daphne said as Dobby popped away.

'Used to belong to the Malfoy's until I tricked old man Malfoy into freeing him. It pissed him right off, then he tried to kill me, Dobby saved me. The moment I saw the way that blond peacock was treating Dobby, I knew I had to do something.'

'I used to see it when they had parties, but there was nothing I could do.'

'No, I was just lucky. Anyway, last night was good, I had a great time.'

'So did I, more than I believed I would. To be honest Harry, even though I am not like Malfoy or Parkinson, so I do not have anything against you or anyone else, not unless they do something to me or my friends. You see, I thought if we went together it would upset Malfoy more than if I went with someone else. So even though I did want to get to know you, I knew he would be pissed off.'

'So you weren't just using me?'

'No, I would never do that. I spoke with Tracy last year about how we might get a chance to talk to you. At the time you were always with Granger and Weasley, who we can't stand. We all used to wonder why you hang around them? This had nothing to do with how you are thought of, we both believed you looked like an interesting person.'

'It's a long story how Hermione, Ron and I became friends, which I can tell you later if you want. But why would who you went to the ball with upset Malfoy when he has his little bitch, Parkinson?'

'Malfoy keeps hinting that one day I would be his, even if he has to force me. There are a lot of old traditions that can force two people together. My parent's would never agree to that but for all we know there could be some old type of debt that my family owes the Malfoy's. I explained to my father, so he has been speaking with portraits and going through old documents. So far he hasn't found anything that could force me to be with him. We all believe he's bluffing, but we're also worried as we know Lucius Malfoy was a death eater and death eaters used to rape and torture young girls, for fun. I make sure to stay right away from Malfoy and his goons. I also figured if I could become friends with you, or maybe more, it would help. But only halfway through last night I realised that I liked you and was having a good time.'

Harry cautiously took Daphne's hand, 'Well, in that case, would you be my girlfriend?'

'Yes,' Daphne smiled then she was being kissed. Both didn't have any experience, so they were learning as they snogged.

Harry and Daphne decided to leave the room and find their friends. They wanted Neville, Luna, Tracy and Blaise to hear about their newly formed relationship before rumours started.

They just got to the fourth floor when the two Slytherin's, one Gryffindor and one Ravenclaw was hurrying towards them. Tracy was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet, she shoved it at Harry who looked confused.

'Read it mate, it's good news,' Neville said with a huge smile.

'Sirius black, cleared of all charges,' Harry read, then went on to read the rest of the story, 'Finally, I get rid of the blasted muggles and get to live with my godfather. No one can make me return to them now, Sirius has the backing of the ministry, including Fudge.'

'So one of the Blacks is your godfather,' Daphne said.

'Yeah, but my great grandmother was born a Black, Dorea Black. She married Charlus Potter. Sirius told me. Sirius was my father's best friend and best man at their wedding.'

'Master Harry sir,' Winky popped in.

'What's wrong Winky?'

'Good news Master Harry, Tilly and Dobin caught the rat, they took him to Mister Sirius who contacted the auror lady. Mister Sirius said to tell you that the rat was kissed straight away.'

Harry dropped to his knees and hugged the little elf, 'That is good news Winky. But I didn't even know Dobin and Tilly were looking for Peter.'

'They wanted to surprise you, but they also didn't want to disappoint you if they failed to find him. But there is more Master Harry, the auror lady questioned the rat first, found out that he was helping the dark lord Voldemort return to a body. The auror lady took all the aurors to a graveyard where they found him, found him with a big snake. The unspeakables now have the dark lord Voldemort and the snake is dead.'

'Bloody hell,' Harry said as he sat down on the cold floor, 'I knew Peter went to him, but I had no idea he was trying to get a body.'

'Are you telling us that…he is still around? That he isn't dead?' Blaise asked.

Harry shook his head, 'Somehow his soul survived, only his body was destroyed. Quirrell was possessed with him, he died when he touched me, Voldemort's soul left. At the end of the school year, last year I mean, I heard a prophecy, it was about Peter joining his master and would help Voldemort come back and be greater and more dangerous than he was before. I don't remember the exact wording, but that's basically it. Dumbledore told me at the end of our first year that he wasn't dead,' Harry turned to Winky, 'Pop over to see Sirius, tell him to meet us at Hogsmeade next weekend.'

'Winky tell Mister Sirius Master Harry. But all the house elves are happy for you and your Paddy.'

'Thanks Winky, I'm happy as well.'

Neville helped Harry back to his feet, 'I wonder if the unspeakables will be able to figure out how his soul survived. They might even be able to figure out how I survived.'

'Now they have him, they will study him until they get the answers. So Peter Pettigrew set up your godfather but he was a death eater,' Daphne said.

'Yeah, we never found out when he joined, only that he got Voldemort passed the fidelius charm into my home. Sirius was originally the secret keeper, they switched in the hope it would keep us safe.'

'If you don't mind me asking, but why did it take years before he escaped?' Tracy asked.

'The dementors made it difficult for Sirius to think of anything. After a few months he just tried to keep his mind,' Harry smiled, 'He's an animagus, like my dad and Peter. They learned when they were students to help Remus Lupin on the wolf nights. When the war began to heat up they figured they could use their animagus forms to spy so they didn't bother to register. Sirius said it took him a while to work on using his animagus while near the dementors, but that's why he was able to stay sane. Whenever they went near his cell he could change then just curl up as a dog. He said time just didn't mean anything when he was just trying to live through his nightmares. One day Fudge did an inspection of Azkaban, Sirius was having a good day so he asked Fudge if he could have the Daily Prophet he was carrying,' Harry grinned, 'Sirius said he missed doing the crossword puzzles. Anyway, he saw the picture of the Weasley's who won that contest and they were going to use the money to visit Charlie in Romania. But Sirius noticed straight away that Ron's rat had a missing toe.'

'The only part they found of Peter Pettigrew was a toe,' Neville said.

'So he cut his own toe off to help set up Sirius Black for the murders of those muggles,' Blaise said.

'Exactly. But Sirius realised after reading the article that Ron would be here at Hogwarts, where I was, which meant Peter was here. He wanted to protect me so he waited until the right time to use his animagus to slip passed the dementors. He swam to shore as a dog, rested then made his way to where I was living.'

'But I heard that no one could find out where you were living, it was to keep the-boy-who-lived safe from the remaining death eaters,' Tracy said.

'There were wards, but I went to primary school, and everyone around the neighbourhood knew my name, so it wouldn't have been difficult to find me. Dumbledore said the wards were linked to my mother's blood, so it would keep out Voldemort and he hoped that would keep out anyone with a dark mark. The trouble with that is I wasn't always in the house, they made me walk to school, I also had to go to the local shops for my aunt, so I wasn't within the wards. Anyway, my uncle's sister pissed me off, she ended up expanding until she floated away. I somehow used wandless magic to unlock the cupboard where my trunk and wand was kept. I left, fell over which accidentally called the night-bus. But why I fell over was I spotted this huge dog, staring at me. I didn't like dogs because Marge, my uncle's sister breeds dogs and she always let one of her dogs bite me. They thought it was amusing to watch me run away from the dog. That was before our third year. Fudge found me when I got off the night bus, he worked it for me to remain in Diagon alley. I had no idea the dog was my godfather. When we found out the truth, the first thing he asked me was did I want to live with him or stay with my aunt? I hate those people so I instantly wanted to live with Sirius, which I can finally do. But the dementors turned up. A lot happened, but I ended up driving away the dementors with my patronus, Sirius almost lost his soul. But Snape got involved and told the Minister we were confunded by Sirius, so they refuse to believe me, or Hermione and Ron about Sirius and Peter. Sirius had to leave, which we helped, and I got stuck with those people again.'

Daphne could tell that Harry didn't like his relatives, he might not have said why, but they knew it must be something serious by the way Harry spoke about them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'We were coming to see you four to tell you that Harry and I are together,' Daphne smiled.

'We figured that out when we saw you holding hands,' Blaise said rolling his eyes.

'We knew it was going to happen. They looks you two were giving each other last night was obvious,' Tracy said.

'We heard a lot of talk after we left you two. Many aren't sure if Daphne, Tracy and Blaise are planning something or if they are genuine,' Neville said.

'I stopped listening to gossip during our second year. I mean everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin just because I'm a parselmouth. I still get some wary looks. Most people here don't know this, but the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin,' Harry grinned, then laughed at the looks the three Slytherin's gave him.

'They why did you end up in Gryffindor?' Daphne asked.

'I met Malfoy,' Harry scowled, 'I basically begged the hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin so I wouldn't have to put up with the idiot.'

'He is an idiot,' Tracy said, 'Like some of the others.'

'Let's find somewhere more private,' Blaise said, he gestured towards some students who seemed to be trying to listen in on their conversation.

The group returned to the room, this time it had three sofa's so each couple could sit together.

'Malfoy left this morning, but I didn't know until I woke up that Pansy, Millicent, Nott, Goyle and Crabbe all lost their hair. So the five of them plus Malfoy left before we woke up,' Daphne said.

'I wonder if Ron left,' Neville said.

'Why would he leave?' Tracy asked.

'Last night, after the ball, he raced out of Gryffindor tower yelling about spiders. By the time I got into bed he hadn't returned and he wasn't there this morning when I woke up. Ron is usually the last one to wake.'

'Pomfrey kept him in the hospital last time he went crazy, he might be there again.'

'But why was he yelling about spiders? Daphne asked.

'He believed that spiders were everywhere, all over him in fact. Ron has a bad fear of spiders.'

'So whoever is doing these pranks knows his fear and made him believe he is seeing spiders,' Blaise said, 'Apart from you, Granger and Neville, I don't know anyone that liked him so trying to work out who is doing the pranks is difficult when it could mean most of the students.'

Harry glanced at Neville who shrugged, 'Fine, I'm doing it, with help from some very special people.'

'But you were pranked,' Tracy said.

'To throw everyone off. I was so pissed off when my name came out of the goblet of fire but I realised that getting angry wouldn't help, just like it hadn't helped the last few years when things happen to me. So after a lot of thinking I decided to make the teachers, along with the people from the ministry, look bad. But it also gave me a chance to get some revenge on certain people.'

'So you've got the house elves helping you,' Luna smiled.

'Yes, I own forty nine house elves and they have been coming up with some great pranks. Since Malfoy likes his hair so much, making him bald was a perfect way to keep him from attending the ball. With Snape, well, I want him gone, even if it's just like now, but I am hoping he will leave for good. He refuses to teach so Neville and I have been sneaking away to make our potions and we have no trouble at all. We started from the potions in our first year book until now.'

'What about the word bully and the pimples?' Daphne asked.

'I asked the elves if they could find out about students who were being bullied, innocent ones,' Harry glanced at Luna who gave him a smile, 'Luna was one of the main target's. When you saw her walking around with no shoes that was because those bitches took her shoes or left her with two left shoes. They even destroyed her homework. I was planning on some prank against Flitwick since he never bothered to help Luna from Cho and her friends.'

'I made sure some of the Ravenclaw's heard me tell Luna that the pranks would continue and get worse if they ever bullied her again. At the time I had no idea it was Harry and the elves. I just wanted them to be worried that they could end up worse than Chang and her friends,' Neville said.

'Is there a way you can make the smell go away?' Tracy asked, almost pleading.

'I'll speak with the elves and see if they can modify it so the six of us don't get affected. At first I didn't want to stand out so I had to be affected like everyone else.'

'So did you find out who entered you in the tournament?' Blaise asked.

'The Moody we saw was using polyjuice potion. It was really Barty Crouch junior. His father helped smuggle him out of Azkaban. See, the mother was dying so she took his place using the potion, the Crouch kept his son under the imperius curse. I found out about Crouch and Moody, so I spoke with Winky who used to belong to Crouch until the incident at the quidditch world cup. She told me the whole story. I worked it for Luna's dad and Skeeter to be here where I could explain. I didn't want to take the chance that the old man would cover it up. Fudge turned up with his two auror guards, and arrested both Crouch's. Since I was telling the story, I mentioned Sirius which led to Madam Bones investigating,' Harry shrugged.

'That's all great, but how did you find out he was using the potion?' Daphne asked.

'Yeah, you can't detect polyjuice potion,' Blaise said.

Harry pulled out the map then activated it, 'I had the elves make more, but modified it a bit. When I went up to see Dumbledore, I knew he would want to take the map, but it doesn't show this room, the extra elves or me when I'm using my invisibility cloak. I saw the two names constantly in the office behind the defence classroom. Moody never moved, not once, not even when he was supposedly in the great hall having dinner. But when Flitwick made the announcement that the tournament was cancelled, I'd been watching the crowd. I noticed straight away that Moody was angry. That made me study the map.'

Harry and Neville grinned as the three Slytherin's studied the map, 'This is brilliant. The elves did some great charms to get this to work,' Blaise said.

'It wasn't the elves that created this map,' Harry folded it, 'Prongs was my dad's nickname for his stag animagus. Padfoot is Sirius, Moony is Remus and Wormtail is Peter. They were the Marauders and invented this when they were students. It was so they could get around to do their pranks but also to help on the nights of the full moon. The twins found this in their first year, gave it to me in my third year but at the time they, nor I knew who the Marauders were.'

'Any chance we could get a copy?' Tracy asked.

Dobby appeared and held out one of the modified copies of the marauders map. Daphne thanked the elf before it popped away.

When it was time for dinner, the six friends and couples all sat at the Ravenclaw table. Blaise had explained that you could sit at other house tables, just not during the welcoming feast, the leaving feast or any other special time. The students from Gryffindor and Slytherin were all staring at their fellow house mates who wasn't sitting at their house tables. Daphne made sure to give Harry a kiss when she noticed the looks Ginny Weasley was aiming at her.

They heard talk about some of the Slytherin's that left, but they also heard that Ron had been transferred to St Mungo's to try to help him with his spider issues. Snape still wasn't in the great hall, but they did notice a rather fat man was sitting where Snape normally sits.

The following day, there was a story on the front page of the Daily Prophet about how the Beauxbatons and Durmstrange students hated their time at Hogwarts. They went into details about how useless the staff was, how cold the castle was and how the staff allowed their students to use degrading and insulting names towards the students from the visiting schools. They said the so called reputation they heard about Hogwarts was all lies. Apart from that, Hogwarts didn't even offer as many subjects as their two schools and other schools around the world. The article went on about poor teaching and even about one of the teachers that was allowed to abuse students. They also went on about how old fashioned the clothes were that the English magicals world wore, not to mention they still used old fashioned quills. Many of the students from the other two schools said if they were students of Hogwarts they would transfer.

It seems Hogwarts was losing it's reputation, and so was Albus Dumbledore. He was furious but he still could not find out who was the one doing all the pranks. He was also furious that his plan to help get Sirius cleared had fallen through. He figured if he helped Sirius then Harry would finally forgive him. Albus knew he had lost any respect and trust Harry had for him, but it seems many of the other teachers also lost the respect of Harry Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

The board of governors had been meeting continuously over the last few weeks. They were trying to find a way to salvage Hogwarts reputation. They finally came up with a few idea's, some would be implemented straight away, while others wouldn't begin until the following year.

Harry and Neville headed down to breakfast, they met up with their girlfriends along with Tracy and Blaise. This time they sat at the Hufflepuff table. They instantly noticed that Dumbledore wasn't at the staff table. Snape was still missing, much to everyone's delight. But Harry gapped as he stared at his godfather and Remus who were both sitting at the staff table. Neville was also staring, his grandmother was sitting at the staff table, but she was also sitting in the chair that Dumbledore normally sat at.

Just before the end of breakfast, Augusta Longbottom stood up and called for quiet. She made the announcement that Albus Dumbledore had retired, she was now the headmistress. That stunned the students so much they sat in complete shocked silence. Most believed if Albus Dumbledore ever retired then Minerva McGonagall would end up headmistress.

Augusta went on to explain that Professor Slughorn was now the permanent potions teacher. That got a reaction, almost all the students cheered. Then she announced that Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were taking over as the defence against the dark arts teachers. With how poorly the teaching had been in that subject over the last few years they felt having two teachers would help the students catch up.

'Harry.'

Harry turned at the sound of his name to see the Weasley twins waving him over. So Harry got up and went to the Gryffindor table.

'What's up?'

'Can you introduce us...' Fred began.

'To Padfoot and Moony?' George finished.

Harry laughed, 'Sure, it will have to be after classes though.'

'Then we'll hang around after dinner.'

'No worries, I'll set it up,' Harry chuckled then returned to his girlfriend.

'What did they want?' Tracy asked.

'To be introduced to the last two Marauders. I said I would set it up.'

'So the Marauders had a reputation for pranking students,' Daphne said.

'Not just students, we also pranked the staff,' Sirius grinned as he stopped behind Harry then pulled his godson into a hug, 'I can't thank you enough pup.'

Harry shrugged, 'I figured if I had reporters willing to listen and tell the truth, I would slip in about you. I can't believe you and Moony are here, teaching.'

'The governors had been having a lot of emergency meetings. They realised things would need to change or half the students would transfer to another school once they finished their O.W.L.s. Many have been calling for change for years, but the old man refused. This time he was given the option of retiring or face being fired. So he retired.'

'What really happened to Snape?'

'Sent to Azkaban. He never had a trial before because Albus spoke for him, saying he was spying for the light. Back then everyone just took Albus's word. This time he was questioned using veritaserum, he admitted all his crimes. One crime had me almost end up back in Azkaban. I wanted to kill the bastard.'

'What did he do?' Harry whispered.

'He was the death eater that heard the first part of the prophecy about you and Voldemort. He went straight to his master. Voldemort became obsessed with finding out who the baby boy was. After some research he knew it meant either you or Neville, as you were both born at the end of July. Albus knew Snape went to Voldemort, which is why he turned up at your home. If the old man was still here I would curse the bastard. That snivelling coward hurt many people when he was a death eater yet he was allowed to belittle his victim's families.'

'Are you telling me he is the reasons Voldemort went after my family?'

'Yeah, sorry pup, but it will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow so I figured I should let you know.'

'Now I know why you want to kill him, I want him dead as well,' Harry snarled.

'Which one?' Daphne asked in a whisper but it was heard by Harry and Sirius.

'Both,' Harry said then took her hand, she stood, 'Sirius Black, meet my girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass.'

'Lady Greengrass, it's an honour,' Sirius bowed as he took Daphne's hand.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Black.'

'Would someone fill me in on what is going on?' Harry stared between his godfather and girlfriend.'

'How about we meet tonight in my room so we can tell you all about it. You all need to get to class. Just know that I approve. The Greengrass family has always been honourable. I need to go,' Sirius hugged Harry then left the great hall.

Harry turned to his girlfriend, 'There are twelve families who founded the Wizengamot. The head of each family was given the title of lord, or lady. When my father died I became Lady Greengrass.'

'Wow, I have an important girlfriend. Well, at least you know I wasn't attracted to you because of being lady Greengrass. Hey, this could mean you're more important than I am. I can finally be plain old Harry.'

Daphne rolled her eyes as she slipped her arms around Harry. 'No matter what, you will never be plain Harry. You are a caring and noble young man, one that has a wicked sense of humour. Now walk me to my class.'

'As you wish…my lady,' Harry smirked making Daphne scowl. Before she could move, Harry kissed her, right there in the middle of the great hall.

Students who had begun to move towards the doors, stopped and stared as Harry kissed Daphne. Hermione had to drag Ginny out of the great hall, she kept threatening to curse the blond. Hermione had told Ginny plenty of times that Harry would never be interested in her, it seems she just refused to believe it.

Harry and Daphne sat together in defence, Neville sat with Hermione since Luna was a year younger.

'Now we were told what the imposter Moody was teaching all of you. Even though we all believe you're too young to see those curses, we do realised that it is better to be prepared. Who were the students who could throw off the imperius curse?' Sirius asked.

Harry put up his hand, but he was the only one, 'Very good Harry. No one will be able to control you. Now the governors and the new headmistress has agreed that if you wish to continue to try and beat the curse then we will take you through a few more weeks of lessons. Know this though, not everyone can beat the imperius curse, but that doesn't mean you cannot try,' Remus said, then he saw a hand up, 'Yes Miss Greengrass?'

'Um, Harry told me you taught him how to produce a patronus. Can we learn that?'

Remus smiled, 'Yes, now that is one anyone can learn but not everyone can fight off more than one or two dementors.'

'Harry fought off around one hundred, which is very rare for any witch or wizard to do. I can fight off around twenty, many of the teachers here are about the same. Albus Dumbledore would be able to fight off one hundred. But whether it's one or one hundred, it's a good charm to learn. I doubt many of you will ever find yourself facing a dementor, but when you have perfected the charm, you can…' Sirius smiled then produced his patronus, a grim that looked exactly like Padfoot. It walked up to Harry, '…send messages with them and distance does not come into it,' the voice of Sirius faded along with the patronus.

Everyone, even the Slytherin's agreed that this class was the best they ever had. They were looking forward to learning more from Professor Black and Professor Lupin.

There next class was potions, and again everyone enjoyed it. Professor Slughorn might be head of Slytherin house, but he did not discriminate. He gave points to those who earned it, and took points from others, even Slytherin's.

After breakfast the following day, which Harry again sat with Daphne at the Ravenclaw table, he kissed her then headed to his godfather's room.

'Daphne explained about the families who formed the Wizengamot. Does that mean you have to be there for trials and stuff?'

'Yes, unless they don't need the entire Wizengamot. So when did you ask Lady Greengrass out?'

'Um, to the Yule ball, then the following morning I asked her to be my girlfriend. A few had a go at her and at me, but luckily it was only a few. Most just accepted it.'

'As I said, I approve, they are great people. I've been filled in about all the pranks. There is someone in this school that is outdoing the Marauders. After you told me about the twins I figured it was them, but I spoke to them at the end of their class.'

'Fine, it was me, I had help though.'

Sirius smirked, 'I knew it was you Prongslet, some of the pranks were the same ones that your dad came up with. He did the farting statues, but he also had the statues moon everyone. He never did get the portraits to do anything. So turning into an eagle was to throw people off?'

'Yep, I figured if everyone saw me get pranked then they would look at others.'

'So that little elf friend of yours helped?'

'Dobby, but I had him bring me other free elves that wanted to bond with me, but also be more a friend. We're like family now Sirius, I care for every one of them. I planned to expand Potter retreat so they would all have someone nice to live.'

'How many are we talking about?'

'Forty nine. They were all in bad shape when Dobby brought them to me. Now they look healthy and have the weirdest dress sense, but great sense of humour and imagination for pranks. The corset was one of their ideas.'

'Then I definitely want to get to know them,' Sirius smiled, 'So Potter retreat, does that mean we're going to live there or should I buy another place for us to share?'

'I would like to live in my family's home, but only if you feel comfortable.'

'I lived there for nearly two years, it's a great place. But now classes, get going and I'll see you later.'

'I'll take you to meet the house elves,' Harry grinned then hurried back to his girlfriend and friends.

Harry thought about how things had changed since he started at Hogwarts. He had Ron as a friend, then Hermione, now he would never think of them as friends again. He had Neville who turned out to be the best friend Harry could ask for. But the biggest change was the friends he had made from Slytherin house and his girlfriend was a Slytherin. Maybe this is the first sign of change for Hogwarts. The houses may finally be united, something they haven't been since Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts. Harry looked around and noticed that there were a lot of students who were sitting at other house tables, not at their own. Slytherin's were always the one most wouldn't associate with. Now that was changing, all thanks to Harry Potter and the havoc he caused with his pranks.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
